The Copper Isles Connection
by Dyana-of-Tortall
Summary: In the Copper Isles, a group is planning rebelllion against Tortall. The last spy has fallen and been captured. By her own brother.
1. Default Chapter

Rio stood motionless. She lay, her short copper hair fanned out behind her, on the polished hardwood floor. Blood from a wound on her leg blossomed out onto the floor, a flower opening. Her cherished naginata, now stained, was clenched loosely in her hand, the silk sodden and the wood scarred, resin battered away. Her dark eyelashes clashed horrendously with the white that was her skin, so different from its normal bronze tan. She was his sister, and, ruthless as her was, blood is thicker than water. He had been meaning to capture her but, to see her hurt like this, by someone other than himself no less, almost took his breath away. Almost, but not quite. He was ruthless, and even seeing her like this could not take away his harsh authority or soften his Spartan manner. "Well, it seems as if our work has been done for us. Pick her up, carefully! and make sure that the building is secure. We'll meet at rondezvous point delta 143 at 18 hundred hours." His quick mind began to work. You could almost hear the springs and cogs whirring. It must have been Copper Islanders. Only they would know where she was and what she was doing. They had a new mage on their side. Not that he would be a match for that great Tortallan mage certainly but he was certainly a match for his unGifted sister. He couldn't believe that they had discovered she was working for Tortall. He hadn't guessed that for a whole year and they had always been close. When he discovered her allegiance he'd hated her for choosing the opposite side to his in a game of death, war and destruction. His plan to capture her, although he also wanted to use her, was to keep her out of the way of bloodshed, a scarlet stain spreading over the land, consuming the fighters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My Copper Island connection is down!"  
  
"What?! Myles, you had better not be joking. It's not funny."  
  
"I'm not. One Chia, well, Chiamarisami to be precise. Yamani born, brought up in the Copper Islands. It seems as though she was attacked then left. Apparently her brother then captured her. We have to do something. She's a great fighter, if a little, um, antisocial is the word I think."  
  
"Damn! We need that connection." Yelled the Baron of Pirate's Swoop.  
  
"George, calm down." Said a man with jet-black hair and sapphire eyes.  
  
"I can't Jon. She was our last connection in the Copper Islands, and she is only 15 Mithros damn it!"  
  
"Well what can I do?"  
  
"Send someone out there. Kelad-"  
  
"Don't even go there George. I'm keeping her here where I need her."  
  
"What about Alanna? She'll go for me."  
  
"George, you know you can't ask her. I really need her. She's the Champion. "  
  
"I know," whispered George. "I just hate being so helpless."  
  
"We all do." Said Myles. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou flamer! Well actually, what the hell did you mean? But thanks for reviewing. Consider this disclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl's eyelids fluttered. She was regaining consciousness. Rio's healers had been worried that she would die of blood loss. Rio wasn't worried. It would take more than that to bump off his little sister. She was beautiful, he remembered. She was beautiful and they hurt her, bad too. No! His mind screamed. Don't get attached, don't get personal.  
  
"Hello sis."  
  
"R-r-rio?" She muttered, not entirely awake.  
  
"Yes it's me." Chia had realised that she was bound. She began to struggle and fight. He pushed her down again with one gentle, but firm, hand.  
  
"Now hold on sis. Leaving so soon?" She spat in his face.  
  
"Come on. Don't play the silent type. Who beat you?" Sullen silence.  
  
"You try my patience sister." Silence. She had fallen unconscious again. Blood poured from a head wound unnoticed by Rio, preoccupied as he was. Cursing, he called for his healers. She had always been quiet, he remembered. She didn't spill her problems out. But then, in his opinion, she had always spent too much time in the company of their Yamani parents. He had easily shed his nobility; she wore it like a charm. It was not visible but it was definitely there.  
  
IN CORUS:  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"Thayet, you can't!"  
  
"Why ever not. I am rider trained and I would have Buri with me. I'll even take Miri with me."  
  
"Thayet please. You're too precious to me."  
  
"Too precious! Like Kally was too precious to be a page I suppose, so you could use her as a marriage pawn. Too precious!"  
  
"Thayet-"  
  
"No. I'm going. That girl will die."  
  
"You might die sweet."  
  
"It is better to die meaningfully than to waste your life."  
  
"Thayet! Wait. Come back. Thayet!"  
  
THE RIDER BARRACKS:  
  
"He only cares about you."  
  
"I wish he wasn't so, so."  
  
"So protective?"  
  
"Yes, I hate that."  
  
"You're lucky. My husband, he didn't care, not at all."  
  
"Oh Onua, I'm sorry."  
  
"No need to be. Just be grateful to Jon. He loves you."  
  
"I know." Whispered Thayet. "I know." 


End file.
